


❝Let's Make the World Our Own❞ | Sokeefe Oneshots

by amxthyst_spell



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: #bleh bleh bleh, Angst, Cute, F/F, F/M, Gen, Happy, M/M, Meh, Sad, i cant spell, idk how to tag, keeperofthelostcities, koltc, oneshots, sokeefe is lowkey too straight for me, uh polly a lot of cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amxthyst_spell/pseuds/amxthyst_spell
Summary: ❝The snow fell down beside her, and the kiss was so soft, she didn't realize that time was moving. And soon they were gone❞Sokeefe oneshots! Ranging from Fluff to Angst, just general sokeefe!Sokeefe is my main OTP and I wanted to write a oneshot book about it because there isn't enough of it on this website!
Relationships: Fedex - Relationship, SoKeefe, Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen, dexiana - Relationship, fitziphe, fosterkeefe, linhxmarella, maredex, marellaxdex, songsen, sophiexkeefe, tam - Relationship, tiana - Relationship, whilyexlihn, whilyh
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. 𝐀 𝐜𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐲 𝐛𝐨𝐲 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝟏𝟓 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬

**Author's Note:**

> \- This is my first work on this Website so it might be pretty cringy  
> \- Angst Oneshot that I originally posted on Wattpad  
> \- This oneshot is based off of this song, and its pretty long so: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lfQvMs3amKc  
> \- Enjoy!

**_“君への愛を綴ったポエムを_ **

**_送り続けて１５年_ **

**_返事はまだ来ない_ **

**_返事はまだ来ない”_ **

**_(For 15 years, I've been sending, poems with my love for you, Nothing has been heard from you yet, Nothing has been heard from you yet)_ **

>>><<<

**_“１年目はがむしゃらだった_ **

**_毎日毎日欠かさず書いた_ **

**_執拗に切手を舐めた_ **

**_君に届け僕の 唾液 (ココロ)”_ **

**_(In the first year, I wrote desperately, I wrote them every single day, Licking stamps urgently, I hoped my heartful saliva would reach you)_ **

Keefe wrote the poems, more and more of them. He was desperate, desperate to hear her again. He wrote poems and love letters to the love of this life every single day, and it was only the first year. He licked the stamps and hoped that his love would reach her, the love of his life.

>>><<<

**_“２年目もがむしゃらだった_ **

**_家が燃えても気づかぬ程_ **

**_服が下から燃えていき_ **

**_気づけば襟しか残ってない”_ **

**_(In the second year, I still wrote desperately, Too obsessed to notice a fire burning in my house, My clothes were burnt from bottom to top, By the time I came to my senses I realised I wore nothing but a collar)_ **

Keefe was still desperate as the second year came, desperate for Sophie to come into his arms again. Honestly you would have thought that by the age of 18 that he would have been responsible, but no he wasn’t. What type of person wrote letters and love poems to his love while making cookies, 18 year old Keefe of course.

He baked and baked, and he didn’t know how it happened but one of his poems got into the cookie batter and the kitchen caught on fire when he put the batter in the heated oven. He was distracted by his poems, by the time he got out of the kitchen and put the fire out, all he had left of his tunic was the collar. 

“Welp, I guess it's time to move to that apartment me and Sophie bought” He said to Ro who furiously nodded as they dashed from Shores of Solace to literally anywhere.

>>><<<

**_“３年目にはこなれてきた_ **

**_もはや文学の域に達した_ **

**_Mixiの日記で公開した_ **

**_マイミクがカンストした”_ **

**_(In the third year, I got used to writing, My poems evolved to literature, I distributed them with my mixi diary, my MIXI became oversubscribed)_ **

Keefe was used to writing a poem or a letter every single day now. Research and research made him better and better at writing. He still loved to paint, but he knew Sophie liked her literature so he kept on writing and writing. He was all caught up with the literature of today’s world now, and he knew she would be proud. 

As he was scrolling through the computer Sophie got for him as she was going on her expeditions in the Forbidden Cities (Elves use it now too because of that) , he came upon this website called “Mixi diary - Elf version” (Mix of Wattpad, Amino and Facebook in Japan). He figured out that it was for publishing literature or poems so, having nothing else to do, he published his love poems and letters on the website. After scrolling on the internet some more, he passed out.

Keefe woke up to wayyyyy too many subscribers, and soon he got an email from Mixi Diary saying he maxed out the subscribers count. Keefe just grinned, she would be so proud.

>>><<<

**_“４年目に雑誌に投稿した_ **

**_社会問題にまで発展した_ **

**_ポエム集の出版が決まった_ **

**_僕はサラリーマンを辞めた”_ **

**_(In the fourth year, I contributed to a journal, It even mentioned some social problems, They planned to publish my poetry-collection, So I left my company)_ **

It was the 4th year since she left, and he was quite bored. No one to laugh in his arms, no one to cuddle him (he ditched Mrs.Stinkbottom at the Shores of Solace, she was very mad). He was looking at his literature magazine when he saw an ad to get someone's work published in the magazine. 

He immediately got up and submitted his work in the mail, confident that he would get in. Aaaaaaand he was right.

The email came in a week after, saying that they would publish his poems. 

He finally got a chance to move out of his very boring job and become a poemist!

>>><<<

**_“君への愛を綴ったポエムを_ **

**_送り続けて１５年_ **

**_返事はまだ来ない_ **

**_返事はまだ来ない”_ **

**_(For 15 years, I've been sending, poems with my love for you, Nothing has been heard from you yet, Nothing has been heard from you yet)_ **

>>><<<

**_“５年目にはプロポエマーだ_ **

**_F1層に特にうけた_ **

**_だけど僕は一途だから_ **

**_他の子はひじきが生えた大根に見える”_ **

**_(In the fifth year, I became a professional poet, Especially known by 20 year old females, But I was, and am, so faithful, that any other girl looks like a shaggy radish)_ **

Keefe was famous among the elves for his works now. The 20 year old was known mainly by other females his age and older. It was quite weird, being hit on when he had someone already. 

He walked around, giving autographs to people, some of them were his old fan girls in foxfire which was awkward. Some were even his old bullies, he sure didn’t give anything to them.

There was this one girl, one who he didn’t know the name of, that pushed him against the wall after his performance. In all honesty, to Keefe she looked like a shaggy radish. He pushed her off effortlessly and walked home in the snow.

>>><<<

**_“６年目に体を壊した_ **

**_すでにポエムは２千を超えた_ **

**_折れたことがない骨がない_ **

**_壊してない内臓がない”_ **

**_(In the sixth year, I became ill, By then, I had written over 2000 poems, Every single bone of mine has been broken at least once, Every single organ of mine has been damaged at least once)_ **

Keefe felt bored, bored, bored. He felt like he was going to throw up every other second. He was stuck in bed rest for a very long time, he had gotten badly sick. The letters and poems piled up to 2,000 because he had nothing else to do in the days of bed rest. 

Every single bone of his had been damaged at least once this year, as well as his organs.

He felt terrible-

>>><<<

**_“７年目に完調した_ **

**_今日は君を何に例えよう_ **

**_エクストリーム・アイロンがけかな_ **

**_複素内積空間かな”_ **

**_(In the seventh year, I recovered, To what should I compare you to today?, Extreme ironing?, or complex inner product space, maybe?)_ **

By the time Keefe was 23, he was completely cured and back to normal.

He kept on writing everyday, on and on and on for hours at a time.

He thought about what made her amazing- how she took everything to the extreme? Or how she was so complex?

There were just too many things to think about her, he could never stop thinking.

He kept on writing his love poems and letters at his desk.

>>><<<

**_“８年目も僕は変わらない_ **

**_今日は君を何に例えよう_ **

**_幕下１６枚目の全勝優勝かな_ **

**_AMPA型グルタミン受容体かな”_ **

**_(In the eighth year, nothing has changed for me, To what should I compare you to today? Grand slam by 16th Makushita wrestler? or AMPA receptor, maybe?”_ **

The 3,000th letter:

_ Dear Sophie E. Foster, _

_ It's been, what is it 8 years? Feels more like 8,000 since I’ve last seen you. So how have you been holding up without the Keefester? Well, I can’t wait to see you again that's for sure. Guess what? This is the 3,000th letter! Anyways- _

_ Hope you respond soon, _

_ Keefe Sencen  _

It's short but perfect, just how she would like it.

>>><<<

**_“君への愛を綴ったポエムを_ **

**_送り続けて１５年_ **

**_返事はまだ来ない_ **

**_返事はまだ来ない”_ **

**_(For 15 years, I've been sending, poems with my love for you, Nothing has been heard from you yet, Nothing has been heard from you yet)_ **

>>><<<

**_“９年目僕は事故にあった_ **

**_ひどく頭を打ったらしい_ **

**_自分の名前も忘れた僕だったが_ **

**_君が好きな事だけは覚えてた”_ **

**_(In the ninth year, I had an accident, Seemingly, I'd hit my head quite badly, I even forgot my own name, but, I still remember that I loved you)_ **

Keefe woke up with a start, before the blood got to his head. 

A man came towards him and said “Keefe- your awake- when bullhorn laid down next to you I thought-”

Keefe tilted his head, “Keefe? Who are you talking about, i’m- I-i forgot my name”

The man murmured something to himself and then went to get some funny colored liquids in vials for Keefe to drink.

Keefe took in his surroundings and practically choked when he saw the letter with a heart on it. 

He cautiously picked up the letter and opened it to read the love letter addressed to  _ Sophie E. Foster _ .

He sighed and thought ‘Whoever this girl is, I love her’

>>><<<

**_“１０年目も１１年目も_ **

**_記憶は戻って来なかった_ **

**_それでも君が好きだった_ **

**_ただただ返事が欲しかった”_ **

**_(In the tenth and the eleventh year, My memories didn't come back to me, However, I loved you, I just wanted to hear from you)_ **

  
  


Keefe’s memory isn’t back yet. He has read over 2,000 letters sent to her over the years. He has a blurry vision of her, her fawn eyes which when the sun hit her face, had gold specks in them. Or how his arms fit perfectly around her tiny waist and how her arms went around his neck perfectly, or how she could sleep peacefully in the scariest of horror movies. And how she could make him constantly confused and how much they loved each other.

He just needed to hear her, he needed to hear the melodic voice that was described in the letters and poems.

And why hadn’t he received anything back? He just needed to know she was ok.

>>><<<

**_“１２年目も１３年目も_ **

**_記憶は戻って来なかった_ **

**_まだまだ君が好きだった_ **

**_それしか持っていなかった”_ **

**_(In the twelfth and thirteenth year, My memory didn't come back to me, Nevertheless, I loved you, That was the only thing I had)_ **

It's been 4 years, 4 years since he last remembered her. The image in his head was getting blurrier and blurrier by the days.

‘But I’ll stay for you’ he thought, ‘Because your the only thing I had left’

>>><<<

**_“１４年目にもまだ戻らない_ **

**_毎日が怖くて不安で_ **

**_君を一目見たかった_ **

**_君に一言言いたかった”_ **

**_(In the fourteenth year, my memory was still gone, I was always worried and scared, Just for a second, I wanted to see you, Just a word, I wanted to tell you)_ **

Keefe was scared of losing everything he had, the person he loved. 

He couldn’t see how she looked anymore. The days were getting longer and longer. He didn’t know what to do, how he could do something.

He just wanted to hear her again. He just wanted to dance with her in the rain again, swaying slightly to the music. He just wanted to shout  _ I LOVE YOU  _ at the top of his lungs.

>>><<<

**_“１５年目に記憶が戻った_ **

**_全部思い出して泣き出した_ **

**_僕は思い出してしまった_ **

**_１５年前君が死んだことを”_ **

**_(In the fifteenth year, I recovered my memory, I understood everything, and burst into tears, I remembered that, You'd been dead for 15 years)_ **

Keefe finally understood.

He understood the yearning he needed. He got his memory back and he understood.

He burst into immediate tears, cause the love of his life had been dead for 15 years.

>>><<<

**_“君への愛を綴ったポエムを_ **

**_重ねていけばいつか届くかな_ **

**_君のだった部屋に_ **

**_毎日放り込んだ”_ **

**_(Maybe you'll reach what I'm sending to you, a pile of poems with my love for you, Everyday I threw them into the room, Which used to be yours)_ **

Please don’t be dead, please

>>><<<

**_“君がもう見えなくたって_ **

**_愛し続けてやるんだ でも_ **

**_また会えると思ったよ_ **

**_君はまたいなくなった”_ **

**_(Even if you disappeared, I kept on loving you, I felt I could see you again, but you e gone again)_ **

You can leave me in the mornings, when the dreams go.

>>><<<

**_“君への愛を綴ったポエムを_ **

**_送り続けて１６年_ **

**_返事はまだ来ない_ **

**_返事はまだ来ない”_ **

**_(For 16 years, i've been sending, poems with my love for you, Nothing has been heard from you yet, Nothing has been heard from you yet)_ **

Please. Don’t be dead.


	2. Coffee Shop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which keefe works at a coffee shop and a mysterious customer keeps coming during the late shift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just- s i g h
> 
> i dont really know what to think about this

Keefe could hear the rush of cars heading to work or to home in the middle of the night.

The rain poured so ferociously that he thought that the glass might break at one point.

He sighed and started wiping the tables with a towel.

It had been a few months since he started this job and he loved it, it was an escape from his cruel home life with his verbally abusive father and a mother that was never there.

It was his best friend Fitz that showed him this job, but Keefe thought that he only did that to get out of the late shift and move into the day shift.

So now Keefe was stuck with the late shift.

He honestly didn’t mind much, he got the entire place to himself! You know how fun that is!

Keefe sat on the counter where the cash register was.

Well, Keefe wasn’t really  _ alone _ alone, there was another person that always came in during the night and stayed over.

A  _ ba-ding! _ a sound came from the door and Keefe put his legs over the counter and jumped down so he was behind the register.

This was the customer that came all the time, and she was absolutely stunning.

She had golden locks that draped down her shoulders and beautiful golden brown eyes that could entrance anyone that looked at them for more than 5 seconds. 

“Hot chocolate with whipped cream and extra marshmallows coming up m’lady!” Keefe said with confidence and got right to work.

The girl, Sophie, as he learned the other night giggled and leaned across the counter to watch him.

Soon enough the hot chocolate was finished and he handed it to her.

“Consider this on the house” he said with a wink

“You know, if you keep on giving me hot chocolate on the house you won’t get as much money, right?” She said with a Hermione Granger british accent™ 

“Eh, its ok” he said, smiling

He was pretty loaded because he came from a rich family, although he didn’t tell her that. He didn’t want people to like him for his money or his status in society.

She gave him a grin and went to her spot at the window.

He made himself a coffee and went over to sit next to her.

They both sat in silence watching the cars zoom by, but it wasn’t awkward silence, it was the type of comfy silence where everything felt right.

>>><<<

As the sun started to rise, Sophie yawned and woke up then looked over to where Keefe was sitting.

Except he wasn’t there, only a small note which said:

_ (123) 867 9065 - Call me Foster ;) _

_ P.s. the door is open and your stuff is packed :) _

Sophie grinned and saved his contact on her phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aww well that was cute, kinda
> 
> i honestly dont know
> 
> this is what i do instead of listening to the math lessons


	3. Christmas with the Fosters - Headcanons (cause I can't write oneshots if it was my life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokeefe as adults? with 3 kids? whaaaaaaaaat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -wth is it christmas eve already? woah, anyways happy early christmas to those who celebrate it (heh i don't celebrate the religious part but still give and get presents)   
> -anyways a stoopid oneshot, honestly i ship fedex or detz more than this ship now- too straight for my gay ass  
> -anywaysssss sokeefe as adults? noice  
> -short and simple summary yey

\- Um they are so those parents that avoid their neighbors as much as they can so they don't have to give extra gifts

\- When they host the christmas parties, Keefe and the kids always set up pranks so everyone invited already has a raincoat, 3 socks, heavy duty boots and Knight armor when they come in and Sophie gives Keefe *that* glare

\- The kids are Hugo (M) , Estelle (F) and Mich (M-F), and are 15, 15 and 20 accordingly, you'll probs see them in the future too so

\- The twins (Hugo and Estelle) wreak havoc every time Fitz and Dex's kid comes over (Her name is Bella and shes 14) and they blame it on the little kids but Mich always tells on them like any older sibling (heh ya i do that too)

\- Sophie tries to make cookies but they always turn out bad so Keefe paies everyone at the party to say that they are good so that Sophie won't get upset

\- When it doesn't snow, they give Estelle, who is a froster, extra pranking supplies to make snow

\- After the party is over and everyone is silent cleaning up Keefe sneezes, everyone looks at him and he says "seasonal allergies?" and then everyone bursts out laughing (i sneezed writing this)

\- They are those types of parents that before christmas day would say "i swear on my life that i didn't get you anything cause yall are too expensive" then get them everything on their list and more

\- Hugo gives the worst gifts and Estelle gives the best gifts. say otherwise. i dare you.

\- Mich, who works at Slurps and Burps, gives Estelle, Hugo and Keefe pranking exelliers because he's super busy and forgets (hes kindof a workaholic) 

\- If they were to go to another persons house the person would give them a leaping crystal to the middle of nowhere where another leaping crystal is which also leads to the middle of nowhere so that they are delayed aka no chaos (but then the rest of them get bored without them so they pick them up)

\- On christmas day they do nothing but watch movies

\- Sophie and Keefe are the type of parents that would stuff their children in christmas pajamas,. get a whole modeling set ready just to take christmas card photos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -uh thats it, short and simple  
> \- sorry for not updating, im not much of a writer and im trying to improve, and thats when social anxiety comes into play while posting so ya  
> \- i much prefer doing these, i can post prompts as well cause heh  
> \- im much more of a singer, artist and reader than a writer  
> \- Anyways happy christmas to all who celebrate, if not happy holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> \- yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pretty cringy  
> \- um hopefully ill improve?  
> \- yay!


End file.
